The Depth of the Surface
by Dark-Liz
Summary: Sequel to The Dark of Day. V. short (just 1 chap) but necassary for the rest of the series *Completed* R+R


The Depth of the Surface.

This is a sequel to my first fic- The Dark of Day. You will probably need to read that one in order to understand what is happening in this.

Disclaimer- Not mine. Not now. Not ever.

***Dream***

A woman with long light brown hair walked through the flowers towards a little girl with dark reddish brown hair.

"Mummy, you're back!" The little girl ran up to the woman. "I missed you." The women bent down to her daughter's eye level.

"I said I wasn't going to be long," she smiled at her daughter.

"Why did you go?"

"Not for any thing that you need to worry about. Not yet anyway," she added, almost as an after thought. Then she placed her hand on her daughter's head.

"Why don't you go play? I'll watch you."

* * * 

The girl, now a little older was standing by her mother's bed.

"Titi?"

"I'm right here. It's going to be ok."

"Titi. Do you know why you are called that?" The young girl nodded.

"It's my nickname." Her mother smiled, easing the lines that pain had etched upon her face.

"When you were little, you couldn't say you'r name properly." She smiled again and took a deep breath, then her face turned serious. 

"Tiri." The use of her proper name made the young girl look up suddenly. "Tiri, ever since you were born, I felt that you had a special gift, and you do. You will do something that will change your life and everyone you meet for the better." She coughed and the creases on her skin seemed to deepen.

"I will watch over you and always remember that I am very proud of you."

Tiri's eyes widened and she reached for her mother's hand.

"Mother? Mother don't go! Please, don't leave me!"

* * *

"Where are you going?" shouted a girl with shoulder- length dark brown hair.

"I'm leaving, you've gone to far this time Frankie."

"But Titi…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She took a deep breath. "My name is Tiri, you call me that and nothing else."

"You have no family, where will you go?"

"Anywhere away from here, you and the Black Widows."

"I know I went to far by injuring you, I'm sorry, but you're still just a child."

"Child? I'm 16 and you look no older than me."

"Why thank you," smiled Frankie.

"I'm going." Tiri turned and left the room.

"You'll never leave us. You will come back one day," Frankie shouted after her.

* * *

Tiri turned and just watched as Yami moved in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realised what had happened to him. He quickly grabbed at the blade that was now through him. Tiri ran up behind him as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Tiri snapped he eyes open and sat up, looking around the dark room. Her breathing calmed as she realised she was somewhere safe.

She looked to her side and lay back down quietly. She looked at the full moon, it's rays pouring in through the window. For some strange reason she couldn't get back to sleep. She got up and dressed, then walked to the window. As she looked from the sky to the street, she sensed a familiar presence, then saw a figure standing in the street below.

* * *

Yugi yawned as he walked out of the bathroom. Suddenly he was knocked to the floor by Tiri, who came running out of her room. She fell to the floor next to him.

"Where are you going in such a rush at this time of night?" asked Yugi, as he helped her up.

"I saw him, in the street."

"Who?"

"Yami, I saw Yami, he's standing in the street."

Yugi shook his head. This had happened the other day. Tiri had thought that she had seen Yami then to.

"Tiri, Yami is dead. He died three months ago. He's not coming back."

"No Yugi, this isn't like last time. I felt his presence, he's back." Tiri started crying. Yugi sighed.

"Give me a minute to get changed."

Ten minutes later, Yugi and Tiri stepped out the front door. The walked around the building a few times.

"Tiri, there's no one here," spoke Yugi.

"I was so sure." She sat down on the kerb. " Maybe you're right. It's all in my head. I just have to accept he's not coming back."

Yugi sat down next to her as she leaned back on her hands. As she did, her hand touched something cold and metal. She turned and looked at it.

It was a small gold sphere with little patterns engraved on it. She picked it up and held it to the moon's light.

"What is it?" asked Yugi, staring at the sphere. Tiri didn't answer, but just stared at the sphere. Suddenly they heard a squeak and they looked up to se Kuriboh sniffing the ground as it stared walked down a nearby street.

"Where's he going?" asked Yugi as he and Tiri stood up.

Tiri started following him, Yugi following close behind.

Soon they reached the woods, Kuriboh leading them up a hill towards the cliffs that overlooked the town. Tiri stood on the edge as Yugi caught up with her.

"Why did Kuriboh come here?" asked Yugi as he looked around the cliff.

"I don't know," whispered Tiri. She looked at Yugi as he tugged at her sleeve.

"What is it?" she asked. He pointed to a figure standing a few feet from them.

"It's…"

"You were right, it's..."

"Yami!"

Tiri walked to him, he watched a she stopped and just looked at him. She handed him the sphere she had found and he took it and smiled. He put his fingers on certain symbols and it opened and started playing a tune.

She smiled.

"It is you." She ran up to him. And put her arms around him and he did the same to her. She started crying on his shoulder. He looked past her to Yugi and smiled a thank you smile. Yugi smiled back and nodded. Yami then threw the sphere to him and Yugi caught it. Yami turned his attention to Tiri and gently pulled her off his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"

"I missed you so much, I'm just so happy," smiled Tiri.

Yami cupped her face in his hands and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs and then looked in to her eyes.

"I missed you to. I'm sorry I took so long." He moved closer to her She took hold of one of his hands.

"I promise I wont leave you again."

She looked up at him.

"I love you," she smiled, and closed the gap between them.

Yugi turned around and kneeled on the ground next to Kuriboh.

"Too much romance for me, but I'm happy he's back," he whispered to Kuriboh.

Kuriboh nodded.

"One question, did you eat my Linkin' Park tape?"

Kuriboh just stared at him.


End file.
